Un Día De Perros
by ChewingGumJenni
Summary: Kagami nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que compartiría tiempo y espacio voluntariamente con los raros amigos de su Sombra. Pero claro, cuando Kuroko se encuentra metido en un problema, el As de Seirin esta dispuesto a todo por ayudarle, incluso a superar una fobia o dos...
1. Chapter 1

Nota:El manga ni los personajes me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo...)

Traigo un poco de KagamixKuroko (entre alguna otra pareja mas), porque nunca hay suficiente ...estoy pensando seriamente aprender indonesian para poder leer más fics :\

En fin~ espero que os guste esta intro, y todo review es bienvenido *^*

(si tenéis alguna idea también es bienvenida ;P)

* * *

Kagami se dirigió hacia la puerta, sorprendido ante la tempranera llamada, aun medio dormido y restregándose los ojos. Al abrirla y ver quien había fuera, la volvió a cerrar en sus narices.

-¡Kagamicchi!¡Abre la puerta!¡Esto es una emergencia!-

-Venga Bakagami, abre de una puñetera vez

_Fuck_, era aun demasiado temprano para poder soportar a cualquiera de los amigos de su Sombra.

Ignorando los gritos y golpes de la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina, al fin y al cabo,¿la comida mas importante no era el desayuno?

Por su parte, en el exterior del apartamento de Kagami, los dos jugadores empezaban a impacientarse. Kise decidió que era el momento de usar su As bajo la manga:

-¡Kagamicchi, esto es importante!¡Es sobre Kurokocchi!-

No tuvieron que esperar más que unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera,presidida por un molesto Kagami que los miraba con desconfianza,

-¿Qué pasa con Kuroko?-

-Ves Aominecchi, te dije que funcionaría-

-Este imbécil no es más obvio porque no puede- resopló a su vez el moreno

-OI! No me ignoréis,¿Y de qué demonios estáis hablando?¿Qué pasa con Kuroko?- gruño el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueeeeeno, verás, Midorimacchi ha metido la pata hasta el fondo...y ummm...como explicarlo...- el hecho de que Kise dudara tanto al hablar no era normal, Kagami ya se esperaba lo peor.

-Bakagami, Tetsu se ha convertido en perro- soltó directamente Aomine.

Kagami por su parte se quedo un momento en silencio, y repentinamente estalló en carcajadas,

-¿Kuroko? ¿En un perro? JAJAJAJAJAJ ¿Que clase de drogas tomáis?-

Pero lo que hizo que dejara de reírse fue el hecho de que tanto Kise como Aomine no se estaban riendo, aun más, ni siquiera se habían ofendido. Kise lo miraba como si se estuviera ahogando y Aomine le dirigía una mirada seria.

Definitivamente, algo pasaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De alguna manera, Kagami había acabado vistiéndose y siguiendo al dúo. Aquello no le gustaba un pelo, bastante malo era ya que no le hubieran dejado desayunar, su estomago gruñía como un tigre esperando ser alimentado. No sabía que demonios les había entrado a aquellos dos para que dijeran que Kuroko se había convertido en perro, cuando era obviamente imposible. Si aquello era una broma pesada, más de uno se iba a volver a casa con un ojo morado, ya casi podía imaginar a Kuroko montando todo aquello, _the little shit. _

Kagami juraría que el peliazul era la raíz del mal, cuando te miraba con aquellos ojos azules era imposible negarle nada, además un breve paseo por su memoria era suficiente para recordar todas las veces en que Kuroko se divertía haciéndole sufrir ( como cuando a mitad de hacer flexiones le ponía a Nigou encima de la espalda o como olvidar los múltiples codazos en las costillas...) Aunque ambos estaban actuando muy MUY raro : Kise no estaba hablando por los codos como de costumbre, si no que mantenía un silencio nervios, y Aomine no lo había insultado en todo el camino, ni había hecho ningún comentario, no quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba la actitud de los dos Milagros.

Aunque seguía sin entender para que demonios podían necesitarle,le picaba la curiosidad, al fin y al cabo no escuchas todos los días a alguien como Aomine diciendo ese tipo de tonterías.

Kagami estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que, al parecer ,habían llegado a su destino: un parque rodeado de árboles, varios bancos y una pista de baloncesto un poco vieja en la que nunca había estado. Tampoco se esperaba para nada que repentinamente Midorima le plantara algo justo en frente de la cara, con un seco -Esto es tuyo-, ese algo siendo nada más y nada menos que un perro. Obviamente, Kagami hizo lo que todo el mundo en esa situación: Gritar.

Ahí se fue todo su orgullo masculino.

Iba a dejarlos a todos en el hospital por la bromita, en cuanto pudiera dejar de temblar agachado en una esquina claro.

**Kagami-kun, tranquilizate, tenemos que hablar**

Aquello era raro, Kagami juraría que había oído a Kuroko _dentro de su cabeza (_definitivamente se le había pegado la locura de la GoM*), así que se levantó,dispuestoa pedir explicaciones y olvidandose momentaneamente del montruo(aka el perro) y miró a su alrededor en busca del mas bajo

**No estás perdiendo la cabeza, realmente me oyes en tu mente Kagami-kun**

Eso era imposible, aunque por más que mirara no podía encontrar al peliazul, pero aun así era simplemente imposible, como la idea que que Kuroko se hubiera convertido en perro.

**Kagami-kun...no entres en panico, pero realmente soy el perro**

Kagami miró hacia abajo, mirando con ojos como platos al pequeño perro que meneaba la cola a sus pies, unos ojos más azules que el cielo le devolvieron la mirada, parpadeó varias veces y dirigió la mirada al resto de los jugadores allí reunidos, lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un asentimiento del As de Shutoku, así que volvió a mirar al perro, que ladró en respuesta.

Así fue como (no tan) gracilmente, el joven Kagami Taiga, de 1´90 y As de Seirin, se desmayó.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Ha sido muy cortito...pero es la intro al fin y al cabo, espero sinceramente que lo hayáis disfrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí os traigo el primer capitulo, espero que os guste la idea de como Kuroko se convirtió en perro, aunque aun quedan bastantes misterios por desentrañar...(la presión de hacerlo bien me mata(?))

Ya sabéis, comentarios, impresiones,ideas...lo que pongáis sera bienvenido.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y/o seguido la historia *suelta estrellitas de felicidad*

**Nota:**Ni el manga ni los personajes de KnB me pertenecen, si fuera así... :I

* * *

Kagami se había atrincherado en el aseo en un fútil intento de escapar del caos que había en su apartamento. No era suficiente con que Kuroko fuera ahora un perro, si no que encima los jugadores de la GoM habían decidido hacer de la casa del pelirrojo su base de operaciones, dando lugar a que el apartamento hubiera sido asaltado no solo por los jugadores pero también por su parejas...

_Flashback__..._

Tras volver en si, unos minutos después de haberse desmayado (gracilmente por supuesto) se encontró con que nadie había tenido la _amabilidad_ de moverlo del lugar en que había colapsado.

Obviamente no soltó ningún gritito al ver al perro sentado pacientemente a su lado...

La verdad, a Kagami le costaba creer todo ese rollo de que Kuroko se había transformado en perro, estaba seguro de que todo aquel teatro era una pesadilla derivada de las torturas a las que le sometían sus compañeros.

Dejando eso a un lado, fuera un sueño o no( aunque seguro que si), el pelirrojo quería saber como demonios había terminado el peliazul así.

Levantándose del suelo y despolvando su ropa(y alejándose sutilmente del monstruo infernal de cuatro patas) Kagami hizo la pregunta del millón:

-¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?-

-Por algún motivo todos se empeñan en dirigir las culpas hacia mi- respondió Midorima con su típico movimiento de gafas- Yo no tengo nada que ver con que Kuroko decidiera leer el libro que llevaba conmigo-

-¡Pero Shin-chan!¡Si fuiste tu quien se lo dejaste!-

-Silencio Takao, ¿como iba a saber yo que el libro llevaba una maldición?-

Kagami miró la portada del libro sin acercarse demasiado, en él se leía: Grimorio de Magia Negra

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON UN LIBRO ASI EN PRIMER LUGAR?!¡¿Y EN QUE CLASE DE LIBROS TE FIJAS TU KUROKO?!-

-No lo tengo por gusto, desgraciadamente hoy me perdí Oha-Asa, pero un amable seguidor del programa se me ha acercado y ha dicho que ese era el _lucky item_ de los Cancer hoy-

**Me pareció una lectura interesante Kagami-kun**

-¡¿Y VAS TU Y LE COJES EL LIBRO A UN EXTRAÑO COMO SI NADA?! KUROKO, SIN COMENTARIOS-

Kagami estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, estaba pensando seriamente en pillar el primer avión dirección América y no volver a saber nada más de aquel grupo de locos,

**No vas a irte ¿Verdad?**

El cachorro había parado de mover la cola repentinamente, tenía las orejas estiradas y miraba intensamente a Kagami.

Este lo miró a su vez, y a pesar de que _aquello_ era perro, esos ojos eran sin duda los de Kuroko

-Lo que sea...- suspiró derrotado

Kuroko le respondió con un ladrido.

_Fin Del Flashback__..._

Lo que le llevaba a la situación actual escondido en su baño mientras los _invitados_ ocupaban la casa,

Y no se cortaban un pelo en cotillearle las cosas.

Desde su posición podía oír a Momoi quejarse de su armario "¡Kagamin! ¡tienes demasiadas camisetas negras!¡Necesitas ir de compras!" a Aomine gritarle un " ¡Oii!¡Bakagami! Se te ha acabado la leche!" un entusiasmado Kise(casi podía ver los destellos) que comentaba "¡Wuaaa!¡El apartamento de Kagamicchi es enorme!" e incluso los resoplidos de Midorima de "Bárbaros de poco respeto, nanodayo!" seguidos de la risa de Takao.

Kagami se pregunto entre lagrimas que habría hecho en su otra vida para merecer aquello,¿No decían que no les caía bien?¿Entonces que hacían en su apartamento? Malditos amigos de Kuroko...

**Kagami-kun, también son tus amigos**

Ah, había olvidado completamente que ahora Kuroko podía leerle el pensamiento, y no, se negaba a aceptarlos como amigos,

**Si Kagami-kun es feliz pensando eso...pero mejor que te des prisa, o quemaran la cocina**

_Whaaaaaat! _Eso si que no, nadie tocaba su cocina sin permiso

**Todos sabemos ya que en realidad eres todo un ama de casa Kagami-kun...**

_You little shit...! _Kagami abrió la puerta con un brusco movimiento, aunque estuvo a punto de volverla a cerrar y encogerse en una esquina al ver al pequeño perro fuera, pero su cerebro fue lo bastante rápido para recordarle que ese pequeño monstruo infernal era su Sombra y que más le valía no salir corriendo

-_Fuck this bastards_, ¿encima les tengo que dar de comer?-

**Creo que no tienes otra opción**

-Humf-

Con largas zancadas y paso decidido llegó al salón, donde se encontraba todo el problema,

-A VER! SI QUEREIS COMER MÁS VALE QUE OS SENTEIS Y OS QUEDEIS CALLADITOS, SI NO, YA SABEIS DONDE ESTA LA PUERTA-

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, los allí presentes obedecieron.

-¡Kagamicchi, hemos oído que tu comida es fantástica!-

-Quiero saber si lo que dice Tetsu es verdad...-

-No es como si yo quisiera quedarme...nanodayo-

-Shin-chan, eres demasiado tsundere-

-¿Quieres que te ayude Kagamin?

Y fue así como el auto-control de Kagami Taiga se volvió leyenda...

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno,¿Qué os a parecido?


	3. Chapter 3

GOMENASAI MINNA~!

He tardado muchísimo más en subir cap de lo que esperaba _ Con todo lo de la matricula de la uni y mi cumple y tal se me ha hecho imposible hasta ahora.

Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia,se ve ya un poquito de la verdadera trama BUAJAJAJAJA *cof,cof* En fin, ya sabéis, leed y comentadme,¿lo estoy haciendo bien?¿os gusta? Cualquier idea o comentario ya sea bueno o malo es recibido,se aprecia la critica constructiva!

**Nota:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen...que vida más injusta...

* * *

Tras hacer comida para todos (un delicioso pollo al curri acompañado de una tempura de verduras perfecta que dejó a los presentes si palabras) y tener una reunión estratégica en el salón del pelirrojo, el grupo había decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer era poner al corriente de la situación de Kuroko al resto del equipo de Seirin. De esa forma no tendrían que estar inventando excusas por su falta a los entrenamientos y además conseguían más gente para ayudar a resolver aquel embrollo.

Kagami, por su parte, se sentía fatal.

No solo por tener que aguantar a la "Generación de los Raros"( que después del shock inicial habían vuelto a sus personalidades originales), si no también por el hecho de que echaba de menos a Kuroko. Si,si, como leeis.

Cierto que estaba ahí, pero no era lo mismo. No solo su miedo a los perros lo mantenía alejado, si no que teniendo esa apariencia, Kagami no podía jugar con el al baloncesto, ni podía revolverle el pelo como solía hacer, tampoco podía pararse a descifrar esos pequeños ticks casi inexistentes que había aprendido a descifrar y que decían mucho de lo que el peliazul en verdad pensaba y-

**Kagami-kun piensa cosas muy interesantes**

Decir que al pelirrojo casi le da algo era quedarse corto.

-¿¡QUÉ?!¡KUROKO!¡TU...!¡YO...!AGHHHH¡NO ME LEAS EL PENSAMIENTO!-gritó con la cara completamente roja.

**Mis disculpas Kagami-kun,no puedo evitarlo**

La respuesta de Kuroko venía acompañada de unos alegres movimientos de cola y ojos chispeantes. Ya, no podía evitarlo...¿De verdad esperaba que se creyera eso?

**Pero es la verdad**

-¿¡Y SOLO ME LO HACES A MI _YOU BRAT_!?-

**Personalmente pienso que Kagami-kun es mucho más interesante que las fantasías sexuales que tiene Aomine-kun con Kise-kun o la lista de nuevas tiendas que Momoi-san quiere visitar**

-No quiero saber nada sobre eso...solo...ugg, creo que me has traumatizado de por vida...-gimió Kagami mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Bakagami,¿Que haces hablando solo?-

-No,no Aominecchi, Kagamicchi estaba hablan con Kurokocchi-

-Al parecer Tetsu-kun solo puede hablar con uno de nosotros por vez-

-¿Podeis andar en vez de hablar? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que dar vueltas con un panda de inútiles-

-Maa~Maa~Shin-chan,debes responsabilizarte de tus actos!-

-¡Silencio Takao!¡Y deja de colgarte de mi brazo!-

-Awww, Midorin se a sonrojado!-

-¡YO NO ME HE SONROJADO NANODAYO!

Kagami suspiró por enésima vez ese día,se le estaba haciendo eterno...

**Kagami-kun,¿nos vamos adelantando? No deseo ser relacionado con ellos ni con la escena que están realizando**

-Recuerda que son tus amigos Kuroko-

**También los tuyos Kagami-kun**

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara, la primera desde la mañana. Realmente no importaba el aspecto que tuviera, Kuroko seguía siendo Kuroko, y de alguna forma siempre conseguía alegrarle el día.

Viendo la sonrisa en la cara de su Luz, Kuroko soltó un pequeño ladrido y se acercó más a él, aquella vez, Kagami ni se inmutó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fín habían llegado al gimnasio. Kagami ya tenía sudores fríos al imaginar la bronca que (aunque inmerecida) le iba a caer, pues de alguna forma la Entrenadora siempre le echaba la culpa de lo que fuera que le pasara a Kuroko, estuviera el relacionado o no.

Lo sentía por Midorima...pero no se iba a cortar un pelo en echarlo a él ante el Demonio con tal de salvar su pellejo.

Bueno, ahí va nada.

Kagami abrió las puertas del gimnasio y con largas zancadas se puso enfrente de una sorprendida Aida Riko a la que no tardó nada en decirle,

-JURO QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER! ES TODO CULPA DE MIDORIMA!-

-Espera...¿Qué?¿Pasa algo Kagami?¿Y Kuroko?¿Y qué haceis llegando tan tarde?-la creciente aura maligna de la Entrenadora fue interrumpida por un indignado Midorima que con paso enfadado se encaró al As de Seirin,

-VUELVO A REPETIR QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE KUROKO SE TRANSFORMARA EN PERRO-

-¿¡QUE KUROKO QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?-el equipo entero de Seirin miraba sorprendido alternando las miradas entre Kagami y Midorima y el grupo que estaba en la puerta,

-Bu-bueno, no se como explicarlo,pe-pero Kuroko fue transformado en perro y...-

-¿De qué hablas Kagami?¿Es que te golpearon en la cabeza con una pelota y ahora deliras?-preguntó Hyuga mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, bueno, lo entendía, a él aun le costaba creérselo...

Al parecer Kuroko creyó que ese era buen momento para intervenir, diciéndole algo al Capitán telepáticamente. Lo que casi le ocasiona un infarto.

_Mientras tanto, en una esquina del gimnasio..._

Mientras que los recién llegados les explicaban a los jugadores de Seirin la situación, Furihata Kouki estaba intentando no entrar en pánico. Él realmente no buscaba problemas, ni quería causarlos, pero últimamente no podía escapar de ojo del huracán.

Con manos temblorosas cogió el móvil y marcó rápidamente, ni siquiera esperó a que la otra persona hablara para soltar un aterrorizado

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE CONVERTIR A KUROKO EN PERRO!-

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN


	4. Chapter 4

Yehet! Aquí vuelvo con el tercer cap! Perdón la tardanza, tanto la inspiración como el Internet me habían dejado tirada...BTW, esto esta ambientado post-WinterCup asi que intentaré hacer los menos spoilers a todos por los cometarios, me encantaría responder a vuestros reviews pero no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo por priv asi que responderé algunos por aquí:

A shia1624: Esta vez intenté hacer el cap más largo (los intentaré mantener y alargar)espero que te guste y si, como Nigou pero con un poco de azul claro ;)

A Yuki Rivaille: Gracias por tus coments (y por leer vaya)me animan mucho! Y me alegro que te guste la historia *w*

Y a todos los demas: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR \(*^*)/ ya sabéis, cualquier cosa es recibida!

**Nota: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran pondría a Takao a bailar streetdance sin camiseta.**

Y sin más dilación...

* * *

La cosa quedó así tras una larga charla:

Se suspendían los partidos amistoso y el entrenamiento para Kagami (y obviamente Kuroko) hasta que aquello se solucionara; en caso de que tras dos semanas no se supiera nada, Kagami volvería a la cancha y le darían tiempo al tiempo.

Aquella resolución aterrorizo al dúo. Lo que había parecido una broma al principio del día se estaba transformando, y rápido, en un pesadilla.

No solo estaban todas las consecuencias que el no solucionarlo a tiempo traería, al fin y al cabo la familia de Kuroko volvería del crucero en algún momento, si no que quedaba lo principal para ellos: El Baloncesto.

Para Kagami y Kuroko el baloncesto era lo más importante, no se imaginaban una vida sin él, y uno de los dos puede que nunca volviera a jugar...Kagami no quería ni pensar en que existía la posibilidad de no volver a recibir los pases de Kuroko y el que fuera un perro no lo mejoraba. Al fin y al cabo él...

Intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin antes agotar todas la posibilidades.

Tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio, Riko dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y los jugadores de Seirin y los Milagros se separaron cada uno camino a su casa, moral por los suelos.

_Con Aomine y Kise:_

El frio del invierno se introducía entre sus ropas y hacía visible sus respiraciones. La calle estaba medianamente transitada con oficinistas que se apresuraban en volver a casa después de las largas horas de trabajo,niños de primaria que corrían inmunes al frio, familias que realizaban las últimas compras del día...

Aomine fijó su mirada en el rubio que caminaba a su lado, en silencio y con su mirada dorada perdida. Era antinatural verlo tan callado y poco entusiasta, pues no había dicho nada desde que habían salido del gimnasio de Seirin.

-¿Crees que esto se solucionara pronto?- la inesperada pregunta del rubio lo sobre saltó de su observación-Se que parece que no pero estoy bastante seguro que Kagami conoce a la perfección sus sentimientos...y...su cara en ese momento...como si se derrumbara su mundo...y Kuroko...yo...- prosiguió con la respiración entrecortada y lagrimas derramándose. A pesar de que solía aparentar superficial, Kise era seguramente el que más conectaba con los demás y por eso...Bah! Que le dieran a la gente!

De un movimiento atrajo al rubio hacia si rodeándolo con los brazos y sujetándolo fuerte,

-Entiendo a ese idiota de Kagami, cuando imagino que algo pudiera pasarte a ti...la desesperación me consume, pero ellos dos son fuertes estoy seguro de que se arreglara Ryouta- le susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Para él, esas muestras de cariño eran muy raras pues nunca sabía muy bien que hacer ni expresar correctamente sus sentimientos, por lo que solía meter la pata a lo grande. Kise se relajó ante la familiar calidez y las palabras del otro.

-Woaa! Aominecchi! Nunca pensé que fueras tan emotivo!- Kise seguía teniendo la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, pero una ligera sonrisa empezaba a volver a su rostro- Gracias Daiki-

¡Ah!...que labios más fríos tenía.

_Midorima y Takao:_

Takao miró por la ventana el bullicio de gente, pronto sería navidad y se notaba en el ambiente,tendría que buscar regalos.

El olor de chocolate asaltó su nariz repentinamente, redirigiendo su atención hacia la cocina, no era muy frecuente que su compañero prepara tal delicia para el paladar pues no le gustaba especialmente el dulce. Atravesando el salón, se apoyó en la puerta que separaba las dos estancias,

-Ara Ara Shin-chan...¿Tu preparando chocolate?-

-¿Hay algún problema en ello?- respondió el peliverde levantando una ceja y fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Para nada, ya sabes que adoro tu chocolate!- rió mientras se acercaba al más alto y saltaba a su espalda

- ¡TAKAO!¡ESTOY COCINANDO!- gritó Midorima ante el peso extra en su espalda( aunque no hizo movimiento alguno para quitarlo)

-...Te sientes culpable- murmuró el pelinegro apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su compañero, a Takao le encantaba encaramarse a su Shin-chan, era algo que solo él tenía permitido. Midorima era alto,cálido y muy cómodo de achuchar, por lo que tenía que estar conteniéndose siempre para no asaltarlo en público.

-Claro que sí, si no hubiera aceptado el libro de aquel extraño ni se lo hubiera prestado a Kuroko para que lo ojeara no estaríamos en este lío- gruño con un suspiro- No se como pude ser tan descuidado y simplemente creerme lo que ese tipo me dijo-

-Tranquilo Shin-chan, se arreglará-

-Lo se-

-EHHHHH?!-

-Tengo varias sospechas de quien podría saber sobre esto, además de que conforme más lo pienso más me suena el desconocido que me dio el libro...tengo la sensación de que lo he visto en algún sitio antes...-

-¡¿EN SERIO SHIN_CHAN!? ERES EL MEJOR!-

-Si, y tampoco hay que olvidar que los Leo y los Aquario tienen una alta compatibilidad-

-Pufff, ya decía y que te faltaba por decir algo-

Midorima sonrió, mientras Takao seguía riendo.

_Mientras tanto, en una modesta casa de Tokyo:_

Furihata Kouki estaba temblando más que un flan, no podía sujetar la taza de té sin derramarla. Nada que ver con su compañero.

Akashi Seijurou (si,si, ese Akashi) el apodado Emperador, se encontraba sentado bien agusto en el salón de una modesta casa de Tokyo bebiendo té con un tembloroso chico entre sus piernas.

Sinceramente, la normalidad y la tranquilidad de todo aquello le encantaba. Su novio era un chico de vida normal y aspecto normal (aunque muy adorable y erótico cuando lo tenía bajo él en el dorm- EJEM) que vivía en una casa normal y tenia padres normales,etc etc Nada que ver con toda la seriedad y la estricta vida a la que le sometía su padre.

Cuando estaba con Kouki ser formal y correcto no importaba, podía comportarse como cualquier adolescente de su edad y, por eso, era realmente feliz en eso momentos.

Y ahí estaba el problema, al menos para Furihata y para el resto del mundo. No hay que malinterpretar,Furi amaba al pelirrojo (el como llegó a hacerlo es una historia para otro momento...) y le encantaba que su Sei quisiera compartir su felicidad con el resto, solo que estaba en desacuerdo con los métodos.

Al parecer Akashi había notado el malestar del chico,pues aprovechó ese momento para dejar un beso en la desprotegida nuca del moreno,

-No te preocupes Kouki, todo va según lo planeado- dijo entre pequeños besos y mordiscos

-P-Pero S-sei-san...!- la frase fue interrumpida por los labio del otro, que se aseguró de dejarlo sin aliento

-No te preocupes, dejamelo todo a mi Kouki, ahora, vamos a jugar-

Ni que decir tiene que Kouki no pensó en nada de eso durante toda la noche...

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

*Badum Tssss*


	5. Chapter 5

YELLOW EVERYONE! En fin, volví, tras XXXXXX años sin actualizar (Q.Q) Esto de estar en la Uni chupa mucho tiempo, además también tengo otra historia en proceso(aunque esa es es original mía)AH!Y también muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews de mis otras dos One-Shots! Bueno, sin excusas! Os traigo el capitulo 5 !

Ya sabéis R&R! También podéis regañarme por tardar si queréis jajajajaja

**Nota: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen T.T**

* * *

Tras las palabras de la entrenadora y conseguir desprenderse del resto de los Milagros, Kagami y Kuroko emprendieron su regreso al apartamento del pelirrojo.

Por el camino,como siempre, pasaron delante de Magi Burguer, Kuroko estaba bastante seguro de que su Luz entraría a por su bandeja usual de hamburguesas pero para su sorpresa este pasó de largo,

**Kagami-kun...¿no vas a entrar?**

-¿He!?Ah,no- respondió Kagami volviendo en si- No tiene mucho sentido entrar, ahora se me haría muy raro comer sin tenerte delante con tu batido...Q-quiero decir, es la rutina...y... ¡AGH da igual vamos a casa!-

**Por supuesto Kagami-kun.**

Después de esa breve conversación realizaron el trayecto en silencio, Kagami usando todo su poder mental para pensar en jugadas de baloncesto y en comida y evitar que su pequeña Sombra le leyera el pensamiento. Todavía no era el momento para eso.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al apartamento cuando se puso a nevar, los pequeños y fríos copos de nieve sorprendiendo al Duo,

-Woaaaaa! ¿Ya nieva?-

**Humm, al parcer vamos a difrutar de una navidad blanca.**

-Si! Hace tiempo que no caía para estas fechas, suele empezar después- respondió mientras se agachaba y cogía en brazos al perrito/Kuroko- Mejor así, no sea que enfermes, ¡NO pienso cuidar de perros enfermos!-

**Ya es de por sí sorprendente que hayas llegado a cogerme...**

-Bueno...e-eres tú así que es diferente...-

**Gracias, Kagami-kun**

Y para el susto de Kagami, el perro le dio un lametón en la mejilla,

-KUROKO QUE HACES!?AHORA LLEVO BABAS!-gritó sorprendido mientras se restregaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano- AGGG-

**Oh vaya, mis disculpas, parece que hay alunas cosas que no hago por mi cuenta...**

-Ya,ya, claro..._stupid furball_...-

Una vez en el apartamento, el pelirrojo se apresuró en cerrar ventanas y poner la calefacción. Cuando estuvo todo listo y sin nada más que hacer los dos se sentaron en el sofá bajo unas mantas a ver la tele, Kagami acostado con el pequeño cuerpo de Kuroko sobre su pecho, no tardaron mucho en dormirse...

_Se encontraba en medio de una cancha de baloncesto, el sol pegaba fuerte y hacía calor. Todo parecía normal, hasta que miró al suelo. _

_No tenía sombra,literalmente y a pesar de que la luz del sol le daba directamente, a sus pies no se formaba sombra alguna. Estaba seguro de que necesitaba una. Y así como solo se sabe en los sueños, Taiga entendió que debía buscar la suya. Empezó a correr, realmente no sabía a donde iba pero igualmente lo hizo, cada vez hacía más calor y el sol quemaba,¿DONDE ESTABA?¿DONDE?¿DONDE ESTÁS?¿¡KUROKO!? Quién era Kuroko y por qué lo busca, no lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba. En ese momento todo su entorno cambió, ahora todo era negro, no había nada, solo oscuridad. Siguió corriendo sin dirección alguna gritando el nombre de esa persona, una y otra vez, agobiado de no poder ver nada calló de rodillas, y el negro empezó a ahogarle..._

"_Kagami-kun...Kagami-kun..."_

_Ah! El conocía esa voz! _

_Como si las sombras se desintegraran,empezó a aparecer una mano de la nada, y de la misma forma también aparecían otras partes del cuerpo, que terminaron por formar a un joven peliazul con una capa hecha de sombras,_

"_¿Qué haces ahí Kagami-kun?Vamos a llegar tarde"_

_Sí, era verdad,este era Kuroko...Estiró la mano y agarró la del otro, tirando de él hasta que pudo abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo,_

_Kuroko,Kuroko...Te buscaba, no te vuelvas a ir,¿entendido? _

_Ahora Taiga era un niño,agarrado con fuerza a la capa del otro mientras lloraba de alivio,_

_Te quedarás conmigo para siempre¿vale? Y echarás a las sombras malas¿verdad?_

"_Te lo prometo,solo yo seré tu sombra Kagami-kun"_

_Tienes que serlo! La gente no puede vivir sin sombra!No es lo mismo si no estás conmigo!Yo te quiero!_

_El peliazul movió los labios formando una respuesta pero el sueño ya se estaba desvaneciendo..._

Kagami parpadeó, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras intentaba ubicarse. Oh! Era cierto, estaba en su apartamento, se había quedado durmiendo en el sofá.

Se removió un poco, las mantas pesaban, y se restregó los ojos con una mano, juraría que acababa de tener un sueño rarísimo...del que no recordaba nada.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios pasaba con estas mantas tan pesadas y...! PERO QUE CANASTAS!

Encima de él estaba Kuroko,eso se lo esperaba en parte...

¡LO QUE NO SE ESPERABA ERA QUE TUVIERA FORMA HUMANA Y ESTUVIERA DESNUDO!

-KUROKO!- el grito de Kagami retumbó por todo el edificio mientras este se apresuraba en levantarse del sofá y alejarse todo cuanto podía. Por su parte, Kuroko despertó al ser zarandeado por los movimientos del pelirrojo.

-Kagami-kun...?-

-Ku-Ku-Kuroko, tu cabeza, es decir tú, me refiero!-

-Al parecer vuelvo a ser humano, no entiendo el porqué de tanto revuelo- respondió tranquilamente Kuroko sin hacer ningún movimiento para taparse, Kagami, sentado en el suelo, solo podía señalarle y boquear como un pez mientras un hilillo de sangre se le escapaba por la naríz,

-...O-Orejas-

-¿A qué te refieres Kagami-ku...!? Oh-

Al tocarse el pelo, el peliceleste entendió la reacción de su Luz. Si que había vuelto a tener forma humana, a excepción de dos peludas orejas sobre su cabeza y, ahora que lo notaba, una cola-También tengo cola-

-EHH...AHHH...PU-PUES-

Kagami por su parte a penas podía articular palabra, estaba presenciando la imagen más erótica de su vida. Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar así cuando no era el momento ¡malditas hormonas!

Y el peliceleste no ayudaba, justo en ese momento Kuroko decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer ( para mortificación de Kagami) era acercarse a él tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo y arrodillarse enfrente, inclinando la cabeza mientras movía las orejas de forma inocente,

-¿Te encuentras bien Kagami-kun?Te veo un poco rojo-

A Kagami se le descolgó la mandibula.

Kuroko por su parte sonrió ligeramente, esto iba a ser muy _divertido._

_._

_._

_._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno, así termina este cap~ jejeejej y aquí viene la pregunta del millón: Para el capitulo 6...**¿¡Quién quiere Smut!?**

Espero con ansias sus comentarios (/^^3


	6. Chapter 6

Si, ¡sigo viva! Bueno casi, la gripe es una cosa muy mala...dejando eso aparte,ya sabéis que soy una pesada en esto de subir capítulos así que me aseguro de disculparme siempre que puedo (*^*)9 Espero que lo disfrutéis, me he muerto de vergüenza escribiéndolo...así que espero vuestros comentarios para saber que tal lo he hecho! Y muchísimas gracias por leer, me hacéis muy felis (~Q.Q)~

Aquí lo tenéis, el Capitulo 6! Os aviso **aquí hay smut, sexo, hard, como lo llaméis **, así que si no os va mucho, me disculpo de antemano. Se que os van a sorprender las personalidades (Están muy OOC) y que parecen saber lo que hacen demasiado bien...pero es un fanfic, y smut...bueno, pues eso.

**Nota: Ni el manga ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Kuroko por favor apartate y TAPATE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS-

Kagami se cubría la cara con las manos, mientras intentaba mantener el control y no follárselo allí mismo. En verdad, él no era tan buena persona. Que sus sentimientos hacia Kuroko fueran tan profundos no quería decir que carecía de hormonas, unas hormonas muy salvajes que le habían causado más de un problema en los vestuarios.

Kuroko por su parte sonreía para si mismo, manteniendo su apariencia inocente en el exterior. Él sabía bastante de los "problemillas" de Kagami, al fin y al cabo le encantaba insinuarse y dejar que la mente de Kagami hiciera el resto. Que pareciera inocente no quería decir que lo fuera. Para nada.

-Kagami-kun piensa demasiado en los momentos que menos debe hacerlo-

Y con eso, el peliazul le apartó las manos de la cara y lo besó.

El beso fue por así decirlo _intenso, _pasados los primeros segundos de confusión, Kagami no tardó en corresponder al beso con toda la pasión y avidez de un verdadero tigre.

Todo era una pelea de lenguas, saliva resbalando y mordiscos en los labios, con apenas interrupciones para respirar antes de volver a besarse. Tal era el hambre de Kagami por el más bajo que en un momento de descuido, mordió los labios de Kuroko con fuerza, haciéndole sangrar ligeramente.

-Ah! Lo siento Kuroko yo...!- se intentó disculpar, pero antes de terminar Kuroko le había puesto un dedo sobre los labios mientras se relamía, un sonrisa divertida extendiéndose en su cara,

-Vaya, Kagami-kun es realmente un tigre salvaje...habrá que amaestrarlo- dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente los contornos de la cara de su Luz- _Cama, ya _-

A Kagami le estaba gustando mucho aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kuroko se sentó en el borde de la cama completamente desnudo, con mirada oscura y una evidente erección, y apoyó una mano sobre los abdominales de Kagami para evitar que siguiera avanzando,

-_Ropa fuera_-

Al parecer Kuroko era todo ordenes en el dormitorio, y no es que Kagami se quejara, más bien lo estaba poniendo aun más cachondo...así que tal como se le había mandado se empezó a quitar la ropa,

-Más despacio Kagami-kun, quiero apreciar las vistas-

- Sabía que eras malvado-

-No he dicho que pudieras hablar-

Una sonrisa depredadora se extendió en los labios de Kagami mientras se iba desnudando poco a poco ante la mirada de su Sombra, una vez desnudo (sonrojándose un poco ya que nada cubría ya su pene completamente erecto) esperó a la siguiente orden del pequeño "Señor", que no se hizo de esperar.

Kuroko se recostó sobre sus antebrazos y abrió las piernas,

-_Chupa_-

Kagami no vaciló un instante en arrodillarse y meterse el miembro de su Sombra en la boca, lamiéndolo lentamente y consiguiendo así un gemido de su compañero,

-_Más- _

Con eso, empezó a mordisquear y a gruñir suavemente, consiguiendo que las vibraciones de su garganta produjeran aun más gemidos en su compañero. Kuroko se echó para atrás en la cama, arañando con fuerza las sabanas entre gemidos de "Más, más"

Kagami chupó con más fuerza, lamiendo la punta con cada movimiento. Los gemidos de Kuroko se intensificaron y tras un mordisco, se corrió jadeando el nombre de su Luz.

-¿Alguna cosa más que desees?-

Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se lamía los labios cual gato satisfecho, y disfrutando de la visión de Kuroko hecho un desastre y sonrojado sobre SU cama,

-Si, _besame_-

Kagami trepó sobre la cama colocándose encima de Kuroko y presionando ligeramente sus labios. Suave en un principio, con Kuroko enredando sus dedos en el pelo bicolor de su compañero y tirando de él, el besó empezó a subir de tono hasta que los dos se separaron en busca de oxigeno. Kuroko giro un poco el cuello, dándole espacio a Kagami para que dejara un reguero de besos y mordiscos desde debajo de su oreja hasta su pezón izquierdo, con el cual empezó a jugetear.

Consciente de la erección del otro, Kuroko decidió hacer algo por él,

-_Para_-

Kagami se apartó un poco de él, sujetándose con sus antebrazos a cada lado del peliazul, Kuroko lo empujó para atrás hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre el ahora tumbado tigre,

-Muy bien Kagami-kun, es hora de tu recompensa-

La lujuriosa mirada que estaba recibiendo de esos ojos azules le estaba poniendo, si aun era posible, más cachondo de lo que ya estaba, sin más dilación, Kuroko se agachó y empezó a succionar su polla dejándolo completamente sin aliento,

-_Fuck shit Kuroko..._me vas a matar-

-Me alegra ver que beber todos esos batidos de vainilla ha servido para algo-

-_Oh God..._-

Entre la imagen de Kuroko entre sus piernas, la frase y el increíble mamada que estaba recibiendo, la presión en sus partes bajas no hacía que aumentar, y justo cuando estaba apunto de correrse apartó a Kuroko, del que recibió una mirada cuestionante,

-Todavía no, tengo alguna cosa más pensada-

-Entiendo...más te vale complacerme _Taiga-kun_-

Kagami ronroneo ante el sonido de su nombre pronunciado con la voz tan erótica y demandante que tenía Kuroko en aquellos momentos, le empujó para atrás, volviendo a quedar él encima mientras se chupaba los dedos, la imagen encendiendo de nuevo a Kuroko,

- _Yes, my lord-_

Y con esas palabras introdujo un dedo en la entada del peliazul, dejándolo sin aire ante la nueva sensación.

Kagami le preparó a conciencia, moviendo sus dedos en su interior y volviendo su huesos gelatina entre gemidos, jadeos y gritos incoherentes, cuando el tigre consideró que ya estaba listo, le dirigió una significativa mirada a su Sombra, que fue respondida con unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y un beso que le permitió sentir la reverberación de los gemidos de Kuroko directamente en sus labios,

-Te amo _Tetsuya_-

De una embestida penetró al peliazul, lo que arrancó un gemido de placer del otro. A partir de ahí, todo fue una sucesión de salvajes movimientos, besos y mordiscos.

Kuroko gritaba de placer y arañaba la espalda de su compañero, sus pensamientos girando alrededor de una sola palabra: _" Mio"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de todo el sexo salvaje, el dúo descansaba en la cama, simplemente disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro. Kuroko tumbado encima de Kagami, acariciando su pelo, y el otro sujetándolo suavemente por la cintura casi ronroneado ante el placer de ser acariciado. Hablando de todo y de nada.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta principal rompieron el momento que estaban compartiendo,

-_Fuck_... esto era demasiado bueno como para durar más...- gruñó Kagami poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kuroko le dio unas últimas palmaditas en la cabeza y se levantó de su posición,

-Será mejor que abras Kagami-kun, conociéndoles puede que te rompan la puerta-

-En serio, haz algo con esos amigos tuyos Kuroko-

-También son tus amigos-

Con eso Kuroko cerró la puerta del baño, Kagami sonrió y buscó unos pantalones de pijama lo suficientemente decentes, en cuanto saliera su Sombra se metía él a la ducha.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no se esperaba para nada quién había al otro lado,

-Hola hermano ¿qué tal todo?-

-Kagachin...¿y Kurochin?-

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado~ ya me decís, nos leemos pronto!

PD: Si me ha salido bien, y queréis algún otro smut...¿de que pareja lo hago?


End file.
